Conquest
by Courage625
Summary: The world of Eragon through my eyes and the eyes of the fourth book You will see the likes of which you've never seen before, EPIC battles, Insight into the lives of the many races, and peaceful moments where our favorite characters confide in each other.
1. Prologue

**A/N Well then, I have to be honest, this is my first Eragon fanfiction, but I have written about other topics, Avatar the Last Airbender and have started my own short story, but those are in my Bio. This isn't going to be one of those left by the side of the road, poorly written, "corruption of my sanity" fanfictions. Nope, this is going to be a fanfiction that I will put much of my free time into, while still having my nonexistent life. On a final note before I dive into this major work, I listen to music while I write, and while this may seem like a minor note, it isn't. A single song, one very important song, inspired me to begin writing this fiction, "Viva la Vida", by Coldplay. **

Disclaimer: Christopher Paolini's Brisingr inspired the following story, and under no circumstances are the characters mine. Anything other than the characters, places, and names are from my own ideas.

Now for a small summary:

Imagine a world of wonders, wonders so great even our wildest dreams cannot compare, a world of majestic creatures and terrifying beasts all the same. The amazing places that you may visualize can be no less than the world of Alagaesia, home to the Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Urgals, and last but most definitely not least, are the Dragons, who are almost as old as the land itself. Our story begins where Brisingr ends and follows the lives of Eragon, Saphira, Nasuada, Arya, and the rest of the Varden, along with a few other characters that I need not mention as of yet.

I will be using the following format for dialogue:

"_text_" is thinking

"text" is speaking

'_text_' is thinking in the ancient language (spellcasting)

'text' is speaking in the ancient language

"**text**" ancient language (magic)

And without further ado, here is Book 4: Conquest

**A/N** The story will begin within the next page, so ready your-self for Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't have anything to say really, just that I need to begin writing before my head explodes with ideas. I'll write something more at another time.**

The stars shown down upon the rider as he remained deep in thought, mind blocked off from everything and everyone but his dragon, Saphira. Eragon stared off into the night sky as he struggled with the thought of cutting Galbatorix off from his Eldunarí. Everything he thought of, though, seemed obvious and Galbatorix would already have placed a ward against it.

"_Rest little one, you are exhausting yourself,"_commented Saphira as she stood and nudged Eragon.

"_Saphira, if I don't manage to stop Galbatorix from using those Eldunarí for his evil, we won't stand a chance against him."_

"_Be that as it may, if you fight Galbatorix exhausted, Eldunarí or not, he will have an advantage."_

"_Aye, lets make camp"_

Soon after Eragon climbed into Saphira's saddle he had fallen into his waking dreams. He found himself back on the old farm outside Carvahall, sometime after Galbatorix had been defeated. Saphira flew overhead; enjoying the pure happiness flying gave her. Her emotions flowed freely over the mental link to Eragon, which made him feel slightly less anxious about the coming hours. He had been nervous about the wedding all day and began worrying Saphira.

"_Do not worry so much little one, you have faced far larger challenges,"_Saphira stated comfortingly.

"_Aye, that I have, but I have never been so nervous."_

"_I would think that she is just as nervous as you."_

A roar could be heard throughout the spine, so loud it shook the cobwebs from the rafters of the old barn. It signaled the arrival of Murtagh riding his dragon, Thorn. Eragon dropped the barriers around his mind and sent tendrils of his conscious in all directions, searching for Murtagh and Thorn, and only brushing against their minds when he had reached five leagues from Palancar Valley. Sensing barriers against Murtagh's mind, Eragon stood and drew Brisingr from its sheath, expecting what came to be Murtagh's greeting. Eragon was right to expect it and within ten minutes, he could see the ruby reflection of Thorn along with the glint of a blade.

"_I wish he didn't always have to do this,"_Eragon managed to say before Murtagh leaped from Thorns back twenty feet in the air.

Eragon had only just protected the edges of his blade before Murtagh dropped down in front of him. He began to slash at Eragon with Zar'roc as if he were in a life or death struggle. Eragon knew the blade of Zar'roc had been protected, but the impact of the sword would break bones, and could easily kill him if he failed to block an attack.

"Greetings brother," Murtagh grinned after finally having Zar'roc knocked from his hands.

Having bested his brother for the fifth time in a row, Eragon returned the greeting with slightly less emotion, "Hello Murtagh."

"I'm not late am I, Eragon?"

"No, you made it just in time to ruin my clothes before the wedding," Eragon mumbled as he quickly muttered a spell that restored his clothes to their former glory.

"Ah, no harm done then, but look how late it's getting! We must hurry if we are to make it back to the church in time for you wedding Eragon."

"_Saphira!"_

"_I'm already on my way little one, I was filling in Thorn on the goings on."_

"Eragon," screamed someone unknown.

He forgot about Murtagh and sprinted the 10 miles to Carvahall, thinking only of one thing.

"Eragon!" he heard again.

He pushed himself harder, hearing the urgency in the screams. Horrible thoughts ran through his head as to what was causing the trouble.

"Eragon, wake up," screamed a very annoyed Angela who was on the verge of hitting him upside the head just as he awoke.

"Nice of you to join us oh great rider," sarcastically mentioned Angela who promptly left the tent, Solembum following at her heels.

"I wonder what that was about..."

"_You have been asleep for many hours little one, and I have not been able to wake you."_

"_Saphira, I had the strangest dream. I was getting married and found myself outside of Carvahall near the old farm. Murtagh was there, Thorn too. Then I heard someone screaming my name, and I ran toward town trying to save whoever it was. It sounded like Arya. I think she's in danger!"_

"_She is fine Eragon. I saw her at the training grounds not an hour ago. You should go to see for yourself if you are truly as worried as you sound."_

"_Aye, I think I will take a look, and find out if everything is in order._"

"_Your dream does trouble me, though, and I hope it is just that,_" the mighty dragon said as she flew with her rider to the training grounds.

"_Just my thoughts,"_Eragon considered as Saphira landed in the middle of the field set aside for training.

"Hail Shadeslayer," Roran yelled as he met with a laughing Eragon.

"Roran," Eragon asked, "have you seen Arya today?"

"Aye, I believe she's with Horst, helping him improve his swordsmanship. Mind if I accompany you? I'm going to check on Katrina anyway, and she's staying with Horst."

Eragon rolled his eyes, knowing Roran wanted to ride Saphira and get an amazing view of the camp.

"Sure, but remember don't let go of Saphira like last time."

"Ah...of course, I almost forgot about that."

It turned out that the last time Eragon decided to let Roran ride Saphira with him, he fell out of the saddle before they even left the ground, leaving Saphira looking at him with sympathy and Eragon trying to hide his laughter.

Remembering this he thought better of his request, "You know what Eragon, I think I'll just walk..."

Eragon jumped to Saphira's shoulder then into the saddle, quickly tying his feet into the slipknots, as Saphira was in the air as soon as he was seated. Sensing his discomfort, she flew to the opposite side of the Varden's camp, where the men and women of Carvahall were camped. She flew low over the small group of tents slowing her wings to allow Eragon to jump from her back, which he did.

"_I know you too well little one."_

"_If only I knew you as well as you seem to know me,_" laughed Eragon.

Eragon walked to Horst's large tent, finding him working on a new shield with Rh­unön at his side working the bellows and directing how he should work the metal so it would form an impenetrable barrier that only magic could destroy. As they worked, Rhunön sang a haunting spell in the ancient language that weaved itself into the steel, giving it the needed properties to be a rider's shield. Walking toward the forge as the shield was dipped in the brine Eragon asked Horst if he had seen Arya anywhere. He responded that she had gone with Elain to eat a brief lunch before checking if Eragon had awakened.

"Thank you Horst," Eragon called over his shoulder as he walked toward Horst's massive tent.

"That boy knows nothing," Rhunön muttered, as she removed the shield from the brine and continued her spell.

Eragon, getting more anxious by the second, walked into the tent, seeing Elain washing off the dishes, groaned and said, "I just missed her didn't I?"

"I'm sorry Eragon, she just set off for your tent a few minutes ago, would you like something to eat," Elain asked kindly.

"No thank you, but I may be back later at this rate..."

"_Saphira, meet me at my tent. I'm going to see if I can catch Arya. She only left a few minutes ago, and couldn't have gone too far unless she ran."_

He took off sprinting from the tent, small tufts of dust getting thrown up by his feat with every step. His mouth grew dry, and all he could think about was if Arya was ok. From all he heard, he thought she was, but he wanted to know for sure.

"_Arya,"_Eragon called out as he saw her walking toward his tent.

He quickly greeted Arya, as was tradition, and started, _'Arya, are you well?'_

'_Aye, I am in good health. You seem troubled, is there something wrong Eragon,'_ she inquired.

He considered keeping the dream to himself, but thought better of it.

'_Arya'_, he began, _'Last night I had a rather unsettling dream.'_

And so Eragon told her of the happenings in the dream, and how is afternoon started. He left out part of his dream where he was going to get married, as he wasn't sure what the consequences of telling Arya that bit of information would do. As he finished the story, Saphira shut out her mind and contacted Arya.

"_Arya, I think it would be in Eragon's best interest if you would stop by his tent tomorrow morning. I've been worrying about him lately. He's been spending all of his free time thinking on how to remove Galbatorix's control over the Eldunarí. It is troubling me greatly...sometimes he even blocks me out completely._

"_Saphira, I think you may be right. He hasn't been himself since Glaedr and Oromis fell to Galbatorix."_

"_Nobody has Arya. Their presence had given everyone great hope, and hearing of their demise has lessened the morale of the entire Varden. I have not seen the men so distraught."_

"_Aye, this is a problem we must contend with if we are to get the morale to the point where we are to march on Dras Leona within the next two months."_

"_Eragon and I are Alagaesia's last hope of defeating Galbatorix. As he is, we wouldn't be able to defeat Murtagh."_

"_Saphira, I feel it would be best for Eragon to travel to __Ellesméra and meet with some of the elders. He needs to calm himself and plan with others instead of keeping all of this within himself."_

"_Will you journey with us Arya,"_ Saphira asked.

"_I will accompany you, yes. I must return to Ellesméra in a week to assist Queen Islanzidí plan the invasion of Dras Leona."_

'_Eragon, I must return to Ellesméra. Will you accompany me? I thought it would do your mind well to converse with the elders, and possibly unravel the mysteries of this dream.'_

'_Aye, I was thinking of returning soon, in order to give Oromis and Glaedr a proper funeral.'_

'_Let us go to and inform Nasuada of our plans.'_

Nasuada proved difficult to convince, having their position unstable as it was. In the end, though, she allowed Eragon, Saphira, and Arya to go to Ellesméra on the oath that they would return one week before they began to march on Dras Leona.

**A/N Here begins something so large; even you cannot comprehend its true meaning. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, in my last note, I had absolutely nothing to say, and that's being completely honest with you. This one will be slightly different, as I will be giving away a few spoilers . I've had a few people ask me why Rhunön is with the Varden near Fienster, but that question will be answered later on. The only real spoiler I will give away is the fact that someone will die in future chapters (very future 10-15 chapters in the future). I do have a slight confession to make on my last chapter. It was nearly 1,800 words long, but I could have made it a bit longer. I hastily posted it because I wanted something up. Future chapters will be far lengthier. And now for Chapter 2 of Conquest! Ah, but where did I leave off...oh right, preparations for leaving.**

And so it was decided that Eragon, Saphira, and Arya would leave for Ellesméra during the following day. Nasuada cautioned Eragon to stay out of sight once again, so he and Arya would not run into trouble with the King's soldiers, as her spies had reported that Galbatorix somehow managed to place his mind into every individual, to prevent mutiny and allow for absolute control. She warned Eragon that if it were impossible that he wouldn't be seen, to do his best to kill the soldiers quickly and report back to Fienster. After cautioning him, she allowed him to leave and prepare for departure. It just so happened that as Eragon and Saphira were leaving Nasuada's red pavilion, that Angela stopped them to explain an earlier "error" she had "unintentionally" made.

"So, you seem to have everything in order now," asked Angela. "Nothing you're forgetting?" Nobody you haven't helped? Gooses you need to see?"

"Aye, I have everything in order, Angela, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to mention to you that Arya was going to meet you at your tent earlier, but I forgot to tell you. Sorry."

"I suppose it happens," Eragon said with a sigh.

He glanced at Saphira as he heard her unique laugh and wished Angela wouldn't publicly degrade him.

"_She seems to hate me,"_ Eragon thought flatly.

"_She just likes to irritate you Eragon, don't think much of it._

"_I don't, I just get tired of it. Every time I see her it's, oops I forgot to tell you this, or that, making my life more difficult."_

"If you don't mind me cutting into your conversation, I do have some news for you," rudely interrupting Eragon's thought process.

"Aye? What is it?"

"Well, Rhunön, who I contacted and asked to join us here, wishes to travel back to her workshop in Ellesméra to work on some important project, as she says. I doubt she'll want to fly though, so I really didn't need to tell you."

As she was walking away, Eragon thought, "Why do I even bother trying to understand her? After the mess is cleared up, I really need to find out more about my friends than I know about my enemies."

The thought of doing yet more thinking troubled Eragon, and after a brief glance at Saphira, he discarded the idea for another time, after all, he had far more important matters to reflect on. Blödhgarm called out to him, and upon reaching Saphira, greeted them.

'_What, may I ask, are your plans for today,'_ politely asked Blödhgarm.

'_I was about to come looking for you to, to discuss some just that.'_

'_Well then, I suppose we think alike shadeslayer,'_ laughed Blödhgarm.

'_Although I'm sure you've already learned of our departure to __Ellesméra, though I doubt you know that you will remain here, with the Varden during our leave.'_

'_Quite the contrary Shadeslayer, I already know that we will be left behind, and although I do not agree, it is for the best. You have been troubled lately, and I would hope your mind is at rest during the invasion. A trip to Ellesméra will do your mind good.'_

'_Aye, that's almost exactly what Arya told me.'_

'_I'm honored then, to think like a mind as great as hers.'_

'_I'll convey your thoughts to her, Blödhgarm.'_

'_No, Shadeslayer that is unneeded.'_

'_I'll be off then. I have much to make ready and little time to do so.'_

'_I'll see you off tomorrow then Shadeslayer,'_ Blödhgarm yelled as he ran off to spar with the other elves.

Saphira leapt into the air and began to fly back towards the center of the camp, where Eragon's tent lay. A small area put aside for Saphira to sleep, take off, and land was a few feet from Eragon's tent for easy access. Upon landing, Eragon hopped off of the saddle and began walking toward his tent.

"_Something isn't right little one. I feel another presence in your tent, one that I do not know."_

Immediately shielding his mind, Eragon drew Brisingr from its place at his hip and advanced toward the tent flap. Whispering the sword's name, he drew back the flap to find a soldier rummaging through his personal belongings, including his book. He ended the magic flowing into the sword and, after sheathing it jumped at the soldier, pinning him to the ground. Just as he hit the ground, Saphira's large head filled the tent thinking Eragon was hurt.

"_Little one, are you alright?"_

"_I am well Saphira, there is no harm done, to me at least."_

As he tackled the soldier he knocked him out with the side of his hand. Having incapacitated the soldier, he mounted Saphira with the soldier slung over his shoulder. Saphira instantly took off and flew for Nasuada's pavilion. The Nighthawks allowed Eragon to enter without question, knowing that they had no choice no matter his intentions.

"Nasuada," Eragon nodded as he dropped the unconscious soldier on the ground in front of them.

"Eragon, what is the meaning of this?"

"I caught him rummaging through my belongings inside my tent, and before I knocked him out, probed his mind. I believe him to be a spy for Galbatorix."

"This indeed, could prove to be a problem. What was he looking for? Do you know?"

"My armor was thrown aside, along with almost everything else. The only item untouched was Glaedr's Eldunarí, which I had in a locked chest. That's the only thing I can think of, that he would be searching for."

"Galbatorix is getting bolder, as to send a spy into your own tent, either that or more desperate to find a weakness. You grow more powerful every moment you live. Galbatorix can't afford to leave you alive unless he is controlling you. This proves my suspicions and shows that you must be careful on your journey to Ellesméra."

"Aye, with this development, I think it would be best for us to leave tonight, under the cover of darkness."

"That may be a good idea. Eragon, one last thing before I send you on your way, have Blödhgarm and his elves cast a spell of invisibility on you and Saphira until you get high enough that they cannot maintain the spell any longer. It should keep Galbatorix, in the dark so to speak, for some time. Do be careful."

By the time Eragon had gotten out of the pavilion, darkness was already falling. Instead of waiting to get back to his tent, he sent out his mind to Blödhgarm and asked him to bring his armor, copy of Domia Abr Wyrda, and flask of faelnirv to Arya's tent. Sensing the urgency in Eragon's query, he gathered the items, along with a heavy tunic, and began to run towards Arya's tent, on the other side of the camp.

Meanwhile, Eragon had already arrived at Arya's tent and had explained what had happened since they had parted only an hour earlier. She agreed with him, and began at once, packing her things, and making herself ready for the long journey ahead of them. Shortly after Arya had put together her pack, Blödhgarm arrived with Eragon's things, placed perfectly into a pack.

"_Eragon, I placed a small chest in your pack as well. It seemed important, though might I ask what is inside it?"_

"_Aye, it would be for the better if you know, although you must swear to me in that you will not tell anyone. You must tell the other spell casters under your command, but extract oaths from them as well."_

After the brief mental exchange, and the whisper of an oath, Eragon told Blödhgarm of Glaedr's Eldunarí, and thanked Blödhgarm for placing it in his pack. He had forgotten about having the Eldunarí, as Glaedr himself informed him to.

'We mustn't prolong your departure much longer Shadeslayer. Darkness is upon us, and you have much ground to cover.'

Just as Blödhgarm uttered the last syllable, his spell casters appeared and began to cast a spell of invisibility over Arya, Saphira, and Eragon. Blödhgarm yelled a quick goodbye and before joining in on the spell.

"_Eragon, we must make leave,"_ Arya thought.

"_Aye, we'll be flying throughout the night."_

With that, Arya jumped onto Saphira's saddle and tightened the slipknots around her ankles. Eragon jumped onto her back leg, and without stopping, flipped into her saddle as well.

"It looks like I'll just have to stay awake the entire night," Eragon whispered to Arya as he found he had nothing to tie himself down to.

Arya cursed herself for jumping onto Saphira first, forgetting that there would be nothing holding Eragon onto Saphira, unless he held onto her. All thinking became impossible as Saphira launched herself into the air and began the first leg of their long journey. Eragon involuntarily hooked his arms around Arya's waist, thinking he would fall off, as he had nothing holding him on Saphira. He heard Arya begin to say a spell, but was interrupted by the buffeting wind and sound of Saphira's wings. It wasn't long before they had become visible to the world again and were just below the clouds. Arya had, after the flying had evened out, asked Eragon to let go of her. He quickly obeyed, blushing all the same thinking how lucky he was she hadn't seen his face. Saphira laughed as she felt Eragon's embarrassment pass through the link. She would have to speak to Arya about Eragon's feelings for her in the future, but for the moment, she was happy that she was once again in the air with her rider.

"_We'll stop tomorrow evening in the forested area just south of the Hadarac Desert."_

The next day passed mostly uneventfully, with the only disturbance being Thorn, who appeared on the horizon for a matter of seconds before disappearing. Eragon had Saphira land in a group of small hills, and remain hidden there for an hour. He knew he couldn't fend off Murtagh and Thorn by himself yet, not with the Eldunarí that were unwillingly assisting him. After the hour was up, Saphira resumed their flight, and just as the sun was setting, spotted a small patch of forest.

"_Saphira, this should do. I doubt we could go much further anyway, you're exhausted."_

"_Worry not about me little one, I'm only tired."_

Upon landing, Eragon and Arya climbed off of Saphira, not trusting their legs, and slowly sat down against one of the larger trees at the edge of the small woodland. Saphira promptly laid down asking Eragon to find a clearing that she had seen from the air. He relayed the information to Arya who sighed as she stood and began picking her way through the overgrown area with Eragon behind her. They quickly found it with Saphira's direction, and as such were greeted by the drowsy dragon, who had just flown into it and collapsed.

"Well maybe now we can get something to eat, and then if we're lucky some sleep," Eragon said as he drew the water from some twigs and lit a small hot smokeless fire.

He took some dried potatoes and carrots, along with a small pot from Saphira's saddlebag and filled it with the vegetables and water he had taken from the branches. He set the pot in the fire to cook while he sat down next to Arya.

"It looks as if we will be here for much of the day tomorrow," Eragon mentioned to Arya.

"Aye, Saphira shouldn't have flown as she did. She isn't used to carrying two people."

"I have to apologize, from when we first took off from Fienster."

"Think nothing of it, Eragon," Arya quickly replied, not wanting to bring it up.

As to further her wishes, the soup came to a boil and Eragon went to get bowls and spoons from the saddlebag. He also took a small amount of salt and sprinkled it into the soup before filling the bowls. He walked back over to Arya, and handed her one of the bowls. She kindly accepted, and began to slowly eat. Eragon quietly sat and ate his soup as well. It had been awkward around Arya since she had told him about Fäolin and her torture in Gil'ead.

"Eragon, I've been thinking about what I had done after the Blood-Oath Ceremony, and it was cruel. I have to apologize for treating you like a fool."

"Arya, you don't have to apologize, it was wrong of me."

"No, it was uncalled for. I ignored what you said, and have been contemplating it ever since."

"Arya, what are you saying?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I don't even know why I'm telling you this! I'm becoming as bad as Rhunön. She used to ramble on for hours to anyone who would listen. She would even go so far as to make them something to take with them."

"Arya, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Eragon," Sighed Arya knowing she couldn't tell him what was needed, "I'm in need of some sleep. I haven't had time to think lately. Goodnight."

Arya's outburst was troubling Eragon. He began thinking, "Maybe I'm not the only one that needs to talk with the elders."

With that thought he drifted into his waking dreams, where he and Saphira flew among the clouds in a land he didn't know.

**A/N Sorry for this being a bit late, I've had delays from school and I get distracted (a lot). But at least its up now! I know I had Arya ooc there for a little while, but I didn't know how else to portray her confused, (as it hasn't happened yet in the book.) But for the main part of the next chapter, you'll learn of Rhunön's project and how it will affect the entirety of Alagaesia. So, tell me what you think and where I could improve! I also would appreciate any suggestions to make my writings any better. Until next time,**

**Courage**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Well, after about a week of delay, next time has arrived, and I have to apologize greatly. I made a promise and broke it. Though the long awaited chapter 3 will arrive now and soon chapter 4. A small (very small) spoiler for this chapter will appear after this parenthesis so if you don't want it revealed to you, don't read it and I'll also make it unbold, **(Rhunön will be making something for the better of the Varden and all of Alagaesia. Eragon will be frustrated yet again, Saphira will have her own experiences. Oh of course, someone will have a vision. *gasp* I wonder what it will be this time?)** (I don't know yet, haven't written it, so it'll be a surprise to us all.) **

**AND NOW FOR CHAPTER 3 OF CONQUEST!**

As the night drew on, and Saphira's watch came to a close, she allowed her mind to expand to its limits, which was a great many leagues. She sensed nothing but the small forest and the few creatures that lay asleep in the desert. She did sense something else, a frozen wind blowing in from the desert. She slowly lifted her tired body off the ground and slowly walked toward Eragon and Arya, who had fallen asleep against the tree. As she came closer she saw an amusing scene. Arya's head rested on Eragon's shoulder and Eragon was none the wiser. Saphira contacted Eragon in his dreams and said that she was going to lie down around him so he would stay warm during the cold night. He awoke while she was curling around the tree to find Arya against his shoulder. He was about to move but Saphira eyed him and told him to fall back to sleep. He easily accepted her offer and slid back into his dreams. They were very pleasant dreams that night, some of them showing him of his travels with Brom, his last stay in Ellesméra, and the time he had spent with Murtagh as a friend instead of an enemy. He wished that he could turn back time, so he could relive those memories. All he felt now was confusion and discomfort.

"At least soon," he thought, "I'll be back in Ellesméra where I'm safe from the empire."

He couldn't have been more right, as over thirty years ago; Galbatorix had sent an army of over twenty thousand into Dú Weldon Varden. None returned alive, or so Oromis told him. After his thoughts of safety back in Dú Weldon Varden, he sank into a content sleep, one he hadn't gotten in over a month.

Arya, though, was awakened by Saphira, but blocked her mind and kept still.

"How do I manage to get myself into these situations," she thought, and then, "Why me?"

Saphira extended her wing over Arya and Eragon, keeping them warm and shutting out all other thoughts. After she was sure they wouldn't catch cold, she allowed herself to drift into her own dreams where she flew among the clouds with Glaedr, Thorn, and the dragon to hatch from the green egg. She wished so much what his name would be. She knew he would fight for the Varden. She didn't know why but she just knew, maybe it was her magic allowing her to see into the future, or maybe it was just her mind getting carried away, but the thought she saw Arya riding the green dragon. It was most likely the later, she thought.

--

The night passed by quickly after sleep took hold of the group. Daybreak came around noon, when Saphira awoke and moved her wing allowing the light to stream in on Eragon, and Arya who had since moved her head from Eragon's shoulder. She would have to talk to Saphira today about last night. Saphira already knew what was on Arya's mind and looked at her with eyes that said don't worry. Arya understood, and after stretching, stood and walked off to rekindle the fire. Eragon rose and began to tell Saphira of his dreams as he did every morning that he had time. Saphira kept her dream to herself, knowing it wouldn't help Eragon to trouble him with more unsolvable information.

--

Meanwhile back at the Varden camp outside Fienster, Rhunön was readying herself to depart for Ellesméra the same way she arrived.

"All right Angela, enough talking is that spell ready yet," she asked quite annoyed.

"You really have to rush this don't you, It isn't as if it will take you long to get back."

"No, but I need to get to my dwelling as fast as I can Angela, you know that as well as I do."

"Of course, your project. How could I have ever forgotten? By the way, what was it, you never gave me any specific details."

Rhunön quickly wove a spell that allowed no one to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What I'm telling you Angela, is of great importance, and mustn't escape this tent."

"Go on, I'm al ears and Solembum rarely speaks to strangers."

"I've been working on a new armor that renders its wearer completely invisible."

"Is that all? Is that what you made me drag you here for?! All of this stupid secrecy?"

"Allow me to finish! Now then, this suit of armor hides the wearer from sight, sound, and probing minds completely. It basically renders them nonexistent, unless of course, the wearer is foolish enough to bump into a wall, nobody will know they exist."

"That's different then. That could change the tides of war!"

"No, it wouldn't work that way. It doesn't protect you from arrows or blades, so you had better be a good magic user or fighter if you are somehow noticed."

"Well then, it seems like a complete waste of time to make, in my opinion anyway."

"The armor," Angela, "will not be used by soldiers, as the time to create it is immense to say the least. I've been working on it for the past few years. I think you remember the Green egg still held by Galbatorix?"

"I do remember that. I saw it myself when I had infiltrated his court as a jester."

"Well this armor has one purpose, and one purpose only. I am going to use it to infiltrate Uru'baen and steal the egg."

"So what happens to this amazing armor if you fail and are slain by Galbatorix? Will it fall into his hands?"

"It will never be allowed to fall into his hands. If I am to die while on this mission, the armor will disintegrate and destroy me along with it. It will not, though, destroy the egg if I happen to have it on my person. If that is the case though, the armor will have a spell weaved into it that will transport the egg back to the Varden or to Ellesméra; I haven't decided yet."

"Well Rhunön, I wish you the best of luck, as the spell is ready. Do you have everything you will need?"

"I have the already completed pieces of the armor in my pack; I am ready."

With her face set, she allowed herself to utter a solemn goodbye Angela, "If things go badly for me in Uru'baen, I wish for you to make it known that it was I who brought the last Dragon into Alagaesia."

"I will make it known old friend," and with that Angela sent Rhunön back to Ellesméra with a small grin on her face.

"Well I hate goodbyes, so lets go out and enjoy what the world has in store for us today, eh Solembum?"

The were-cat glared at her with his one open eye, and yowled at her.

"Fine then, I'll go out and see what the world offers me, and keep it to myself," Angela said sarcastically.

--

Back with Eragon, Saphira, and Arya, breakfast was being cooked for the drained group. Some more soup was on the fire, and as Arya and Eragon watched it come to a boil, Saphira spread her wings and flew out to hunt. The day seemed promising for hunting. The wind was calm and she could see for over ten miles in every direction. She truly felt alive in the air, and allowed the feeling to drift to Eragon. She spotted a deer in the distance and blocked off her mind so Eragon wouldn't have to suffer the animal's death.

"Arya, about last night, you weren't yourself. I don't know what you were trying to say."

She cut him off, "Eragon, I do not wish to talk about that right now. I need to clear my head." With that she picked up a bowl and began to eat, ending any hope for Eragon to question her further."

He looked at the elf he had adored for so many months and saw her again. He began to feel the butterflies take over his stomach, and was relieved to hear her say that she was going to go for a run. Arya began to pick her way through the trees at the edge of the campsite and tried to contact Saphira, who responded quickly with images of where she was. Arya found the spot swiftly, and found Saphira cleaning her teeth of gore from her kill.

"Hello Saphira."

"_Arya,"_ she nodded. _"Why did you wish to speak with me?"_

"Saphira, I wished to discuss the vision Eragon had two days ago."

"_That isn't what you came here for Arya, and you know it."_

Arya sighed knowing Saphira was right, "Saphira, does Eragon know about last night? When I had fallen asleep on his shoulder," she asked slightly worried.

"_He is Arya, but I told him to remain asleep. He won't trouble you. I can't put the thought out of my head that you hold affection for my rider, though."_

Arya froze as Saphira's bluntness and found herself lost for words, something that had only happened twice in her life. The first time was hearing of Oromis's demise, and this being the second. Should she tell Saphira the truth or should she lie.

"_Arya, before you answer, I give you my word as a dragon, that I shall not tell him, unless he finds out for himself. I will take care to hide the information from him."_

Her mind made up, "Saphira, Eragon and I have been friends for the past year, and all along I knew he held affection for me, but lately, I'm not sure, but I think I'm beginning to feel it back towards him. I can't let him know, though, as it would only make him pursue me more, and that would distract him from his duties.

"_If you want my opinion on this matter, I think you should speak with your mother. She would be more fit to help you, as I have no experience in human affairs."_

"No Saphira, my point is I'm unsure of my feelings, and I only wish I could know for sure."

"_Look within yourself Arya, and you'll know for sure."_

"Thank you Saphira."

She wouldn't be trying anything Saphira said today, as she was still unsure that she felt anything toward Eragon, or if it was just excitement of going home again.

--

At Rhunön's smithy, she was busy working day and night. She had only created a shield while at the Varden in three days, but back in her own little house, she had in a matter of two days, created a plate mail and helm, and was finishing her work on the plate mail leggings. As always, she couldn't create a weapon, as her oath kept her from it, but she was able to create the armor, as she knew it would never see battle. In a matter of two nights, she would be departing for Uru'baen to steal the egg from Galbatorix, and bring it back to the Varden and Elves for care until it hatched for the third rider of the new generation. She only hoped the rider would fight for them and not for Galbatorix.

**A/N Ending on a cliffy, I know you all must hate me, but I'll try to get another chapter up in a day or two. Plus I really want to get this up tonight and its already midnight. I also hope to see some reviews and maybe some tips! Maybe someone could tell me how I could tie together the ending of my last chapter. Thanks,**

**Courage**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Well it has been quiet a while hasn't it. What with all the holidays, I've gotten myself distracted. But no more! I'm back! And it is finally time to continue this ever-growing story. My only other feasible excuse for not writing is re-reading the entire series, to make sure I have things correct ;). So, let me tarry no longer, here we continue with ****chapter 4 of Conquest!**

Having worked on the armor for the past three days without sleep, Rhunön had decided enough was enough, and finished off the steel reinforced leather boots she was in the process of making an hour earlier, and with those boots finally complete, the set of armor lay complete before her.

Speaking to herself as she climbed the steps into her room, "I really must learn to sleep while working on my projects..."

Early tomorrow morning, the small group of elves would arrive at Rhunön's house to transport her to a hidden location half a mile away from Uru'baen, where she will hide out until nightfall.

----

**12 years earlier**

----

The sun was hot on young Jack's face as he strolled down the black sand beach of Shark tooth Isle. He could smell the salty water to his left and the cool refreshing forest to his right, and smell a hint of smoke from his village. Jack was becoming a young man and at the age of fourteen, and soon he would have to go through his trials of manhood. He was quite nervous, for he had heard of many strong-minded individuals go mad from the trials, though he heard not of what was involved with them, but that was not what was troubling him the most, no, what bothered him was a dream. It was like no other dream he had ever had. He was planning on going to the village elder and ask him if it meant anything, but he wanted to sort through his thoughts first. Now, Jack knew the importance of dreams to his people, and how some dreams were interpreted as visions, and vice versa, and he wanted to make sure he was right before going to anyone with his worrisome premonition.

After about an hour of walking, Jack made it to the small rocky outcrop at the cliffs on the eastern side of the Island. He promptly made sure no one had followed him, and after he assured himself that none had seen him, climbed over the side, and dropped about two feet onto the small projection of rock that led into a small cave that he called his hideout. This hideout was his favorite place on the Island, as nobody knew of it, and he could spend hours on end thinking there undisturbed. He was unlike most of the villagers who loved to spend time out hunting, or out in their small boats fishing, as he spent most of his time alone, much like the village elder would. Jack never could see himself as the elder though; it was much too easy to get interrupted by someone, while he was meditating. Upon finding the small polished stone he had hidden in the rear of the cave, he picked it up and began, as he had so many times before, recalled his most recent dream, the one of ten and two nights ago.

He could hardly tell that it was he who stood on the edge of the massive volcano that was once thought to be dead. Jack, in his dream, was near the age of twenty and six, and when he saw the molten rock gurgling out of the center of the volcano, began sprinting down the side of the mountain, barely avoiding the trees falling stones crashing into the ground around him. The earth shook with a mighty roar as the volcano began to erupt and send its almighty flows of melted rock down its slopes. Jack found himself at the bottom of the volcano and nearing the village where he took a long leap over the trench he had spent the greater part of ten years digging and remaking. In this time, the villagers thought him to be crazy, and allowed him to continue with his work, in fear of him attacking them. Jack had always told that the volcano would erupt, and destroy the village, as it had in his dream, but the villagers merely continued on their way, except for one, the elder. He took great interest in Jack, who seemed oblivious to the elder's questioning. Jack, now sensing that his dream was about to become reality felt something deep within him grow, something he had only felt once before, when he was ten and had discovered the cave. He had slipped off the side of the small projection that marked his cave and began to fall toward the sharp rocks and crashing waves below him. What he felt, but no one in over one thousand years on his island felt, was magic. His only intention when he was ten was to live, and he willed the magic to make it so. The rocks shattered below him and the water rose up and broke his fall slowly. At the time, Jack had no idea what it was, and he still didn't, but that changed nothing, for he thought it was the work of the gods themselves that saved him. As the power built inside him, he saw the molten rock creep its way down the mountainside, destroying the forest and all of their game. He readied himself for his final breath and called out to everyone, taking advantage of the magic coursing inside him, making it heard by all. He ordered them all to the large boat he had taken two long years to build. It held enough room for all of villagers. The heat from the flowing rock burnt his skin as he watched it flow into the trough and around the village, but then what he had dreaded for years, happened. The volcano sent forth a cloud of liquid rock that traveled over the ground. He didn't know what it was called, but he knew it would kill everyone on the island if he didn't do something. He immersed himself in the flow of 'magic' inside his body and drew from it as much as he could, then felt more 'magic' around him and drew that into himself as well. Then with his unique single-mindedness that the villagers often condemned, allowed the magic to leave his body with a single thought: Save The Villagers. The villagers had only just launched the large craft when the volcano sent forth its giant cloud of death, as they called it, while some dove off the side into the water, others prayed that the gods would save them. Jack felt the power leaving his body and blacked out before the cloud hit the village, but the spell he cast had already taken affect.

A pillar of pure white light shot into the volcano's clouds of hot ash and blew them back as if they were simply smoke in the wind. It cleansed the ground of the falling ash, and cooled the molten rock in the trench and flowing down the sides of the volcano. Whatever the light touched seemed to be protected from the volcano. The volcano itself, stopped erupting and the flows of lava halted, along with the immense cloud of liquid rock, which settled onto the forest and cooled instantly. Jack was left unconscious by the spell, which depleted him of all his power, but left him with enough to live. Luckily for Jack, the village elder had stayed and watched Jack cast his spell. To his horror, Jack used all of the available magic in the earth and in himself, and lent Jack his own power so he would survive the ordeal. To the elder's amazement Jack did survive, and the magic within him built itself back up quickly.

---

**Now**

---

"I don't understand what you're saying to me!" Jack screamed to the elder as he tried to explain what had happened two weeks before.

With a loud sigh, the Elder, known as Kratou, changed from the Ancient language to the language of the tribe and tried explaining again, "Jack, you have been unconscious for two weeks."

"What?" Jack asked, "I should be dead! I felt the power leave me..."

"Be happy you are alive today, as I was able to sustain the spell you had cast over the village. You nearly killed me in the process, but you must know what you have done, and my life is of no importance to what you accomplished."

"I don't understand...I just let the power control me and I let it do what I wished."

"Jack, the _"power"_ you felt when you saved the village...it is."

Kratou was interrupted as a villager burst into his tent and told him that someone was going to be sent up to the volcano to check if it is going to erupt again or of it is safe.

"Why do I need to know this?" Kratou asked, clearly annoyed.

"You must take him up to the volcano and sacrifice him to the gods! They want him to join them!" the villager quickly said then left the tent, scared with what the elder implied by pulling his short sword from under his bed and looking down the blade.

"Well then, it looks as if you and I have a trip to take tonight Jack." the elder quietly said.

"Why Kratou?! I didn't make the light! I tried to save the village!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, listen to me...you and I...we won't be accepted here if it is known we are able to use magic."

"Magic??"

"Yes...you and I are the only ones on our pathetic little spit of land to be able to use magic, and magicians are sacrificed to the gods by our simpleminded villagers in fear that we will kill them. I was hoping I'd be able to avoid something like this happening, but that is obviously not an option."

"But you cannot travel anywhere! You are old! How will you walk more than a hundred steps?"

The elder laughed at Jack's questioning and accusations.

"Jack, I'm not as old as you believe, I used magic to alter my appearance, I am only three and forty, and from now on, you will not be so disrespectful towards me. I am your teacher, and will be shown the respect that I deserve."

"But...I lived all my life here, and where will we go? There is no other land than this one."

"Ah, now you are thinking ahead, there is land not too far off of our little island. It's closer than you would expect, and full of people like us, and many not like us, and that is where we will go. Ready your things, for we must set forth tonight for Alaga...well I will tell you more once we have set sail... I will make ready your boat, and stock it with enough supplies to last us quite some time. Also, before you meet me at the boat, take two donkeys from the stalls, and bring them to me.

---

**Later that night...**

---

"I have brought the donkeys and my pack for the trip Kratou."

"Good, good...but keep your voice down, we don't want to wake the villagers."

"I'm sorry," whispered Jack.

"You need not apologize, we must be off now while the tide fares us."

---

**Early the next day**

---

"Jack it is time to begin your training!"

"Argh! What hour of the morning is this?"

"Time is of the essence Jack, you must learn to control your magic and keep yourself protected before we reach Alagaesia."

"Alagaheysea?"

"No, it isn't as you said, It is a word of from the ancient language. Alagaesia, say it with me, that's it. You'll learn of the ancient language further in your training, but for now I must teach you the art of swordplay."

And so the hours dragged on as Kratou explained the proper use of the sword and how to counter his foe's moves. Jack's biggest problem seemed to be his inability to notice movements of his opponent's blade. Kratou became more and more impatient; until it dawned on him that Jack would have less trouble if he were able to end fights very quickly, rather than through besting his opponent. He began, instead to teach Jack to wield his sword in a way that would allow him quick and precise jabs and slices with the blade. Jack had no trouble with the new style and easily advanced into more difficult areas of swordplay.

Late in the day, Kratou laid his sword on the deck of the small boat, which was fairly large, for one person to have built in two years, and began to meditate. Jack didn't know what to do, so he joined him in meditation for there was nothing he could do to rouse Kratou from his thoughts.

"That's all for today Jack. You may retire to your room, I'll keep watch tonight."

**---**

**---**

The new day dawned, and Rhunön woke early and prepared herself for what could be her last day. She knew the queen would never approve, but when did she ever approve of the things that happened around her. As she collected the armor and was about to leave her small house, Maud the werecat meowed at her.

"Hello Maud," Rhunön slowly whispered.

"Rhunön," she said as she morphed into her human form, "I came to tell you that you would get out of Uru'baen alive, and with the egg."

"I knew that already, it is what will occur afterward, is what I'm unsure of."

"Worry not, Rhunön, the next rider will not be our enemy, anymore than that, I will not say. May the stars watch over you Rhunön."

"Thank-you Maud"

With that final statement, Rhunön walked from her house with the armor in her pack, and set about gathering the spell weavers that would be teleporting her to her hiding position outside of Uru'baen.

**A/N Well then, this took quite some time!! And I have to apologize for taking forever and a half :( I feel bad about it but it couldn't be helped. I did my best to make this chapter my best yet! Oh and Jack's dream didn't just end, it was what happened when he was 26.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N** **Well I'm a lazy oaf... I just sit and sit and sit, while my ideas accumulate and I do nothing with them, but here Chapter 5 begins.**

She hadn't left her small hut in Ellesméra save for twice in the last few centuries, and finally Rhunön was beginning to get used to the people around her. Most were indifferent, while some acknowledged her, but still others enthusiastically greeted her, as they hadn't seen her in a great many years.

"I forgot what it is like to be out and about...I wish that damned rule of courtesy didn't exist," Rhunön thought to herself.

She found the spell weavers sparring at the training grounds. As she approached, most of the group members stopped sparring, save for two younger elves. Rhunön unsheathed her blade, a short katana she had made many hundred years before even thinking of her oath, and walked toward the sparring elves. They noticed her approach but did not stop. As the larger of the two elves was about to win, Rhunön blocked the hit.

"The time for sparring can wait." Rhunön stated simply and began leading the group away toward the Menoa tree.

-----------------------

A short time later

-----------------------

"Are you ready, Rhunön-elda?" The leader of the spell weavers asked.

"I seem to be, yes. Thank you. I hope to return tomorrow at the latest, once darkness falls upon the forest, tell Islanzadi what is occurring. I'll deal with the consequences when I get back... You are not to try anything to contact me. By no means are you to allow the queen to interfere."

"That is easier said than done..." The elf looked at the others nervously. "But it will be done as you say."

"What are you waiting for? Send me off! Please do get it right though, it would be quite troublesome to end up in front of the citadel during the day."

As she finished her small rant, the elves formed a circle around Rhunön, and began chanting a spell of transportation. With a flash Rhunön disappeared from the clearing near the great tree. Her armor, though, stopped any light or sound from being seen or heard upon her arrival. She always hated teleportation, especially when it was used on her. Rhunön decided that after the egg was stolen, and her job done, she would never use it again.

"Well...I suppose I could have waited until dark to teleport here..."

"Could have made it less of a wait..."

Rhunön traveled a short distance to a small thicket of trees and settled down against a tall oak to wait for sundown.

-------------------

Hours later

-------------------

"Time to get started!" Rhunön whispered loudly to herself.

She started out from the small thicket a few minutes before sundown. Rhunön searched the horizon for anyone, and anything that could be suspicious then moved from the edge of the trees. Staying low to the ground, she swiftly made her way to a nearby bridge. The water was surprisingly low, but remained cool even in the heat. About to climb onto the bridge, Rhunön heard the pounding of horseshoes on the ground ahead. Instead of running, she crawled under the bridge to allow the soldiers to pass. Sensing no magicians in the group, she allowed her mind to search the minds of the approaching men. Instantly she realized that one of them had a protection around their mind, stronger than any she had ever felt. Her mind shrank away from the barrier and Rhunön put up her own barriers, while intently listening to the ground. From the vibrations, she found that it was a single horse not many, and only two minds. She stayed under the bridge though, because this man with the protected mind seemed powerful. Whether he was an alley or enemy she was unsure but wanted to stay cautious. As the horse grew near, it slowed.

"Blast it," Rhunön muttered under her breath.

He quietly made his way out of the King's castle, looking for some time to think. The only way for him to do that was to make excuses and hope the King would allow it. He did. The young man took a horse and rode across the countryside away from the darkened city.

"_Why does this damned place confine me...and keep me against my will...sometimes I wish I actually saw what he,_" The rider thought and paused in his thinking, "_looks as if someone is trying to pry information out of me...I'll just throw up a weak barrier to see how they react._"

The simple mind probing of Rhunön had led the rider right to her. She knew not what to do. It had been over a thousand years since she had been in a situation such as this. The horse stopped, the rider dismounted, and then sat with his back against the side of the bridge. Rhunön, had become more annoyed than nervous about him, as he had just blocked one way out and would force her to leave on the other side of the bridge.

"I know you're under there," the rider softly spoke.

"_He's discovered me!"_

"I don't know why you're here, or why you're so close to the citadel, and I don't' want to know. If you're simply here to think, then we have something in common. He chuckled softly, if only it were that simple..."

"_That voice..._"

"You are powerful, I can tell. Your mind touched mine and I felt it."

"_What does he want from me?"_

"I want nothing from you of course, but tell me, will you show yourself?"

"_I can't do it...it could be a trap...should I even let him know I'm truly here? He could be mumbling to himself."_

"You probably think I'm insane for talking to someone under a bridge...well I can't say I'm completely sane...not after what Galbatorix has put me through...but I know enough to tell that you are real, and you're under that bridge."

"_What harm can a few spoken words do..._"

"I am here. I am Annabelle," Rhunön lied.

"Ah, so you finally speak. I was beginning to think I was getting rusty on my abilities."

"What are you doing here rider?"

"Oh so you're asking questions now? Answer my questions first, why are you hiding under a bridge so close to the Citadel, and who are you really? That accent is elvish, there is no doubting that."

"What is your name?" Rhunön avoided his questions.

"I suppose it's fair enough that you know my name, although the one you told me was fake. My name is Murtagh."

"_Murtagh! How? How can he be here, he was supposed to be on patrols!"_

"I wish I could travel the world with my brother again..." Murtagh said with a deep sigh, "It was wonderful, even though we were chased everywhere we went. This is as far as Galbatorix allows me to wander without his constant watch."

"_He seems genuine...and honest but...there's just something wrong about him..._"

"I know you do not wish to show yourself. I know you do not wish to reveal yourself to Galbatorix, I wish I could have done the same but it was fate for that to happen. I cannot hide much from Galbatorix, but there are few things, very few things I can. He doesn't watch over me when I come out here to think, this is the only privacy I ever get in my life now.

"Why is that?"

"Galbatorix is afraid....afraid that I'll mess up again....that I'll make a mistake that will cost him this war. This blasted war is pointless!"

"My name, Rhunön paused and gulped, is Rhu..."

"Murtagh interrupted her, "no do not tell me. It would only make things worse for you if something happened."

"You are wise for one so young."

"And you are spry for one so old."

"_What?! How did he know I was old?"_

'As you probably already know, I am more than a rider of horses...I am a Dragon rider...a Shur'turgal if you may...'

'Oh you are, are you. Very well young one, what is it you want from me?'

'I want nothing, simply to come here and do what I planned on doing.'

'And that would be?'

'Simple. To think. It matters not to me what you were going to do. If you are against the empire, right now I do not care, and if you walked by me I wouldn't mind. As long as you do not disturb me, you will go freely.'

'_Such a statement in the ancient language would be impossible to go around...This may be my only hope of getting into the citadel...'_

'One more thing, if you are still there...the guards at the gate change in twenty minutes.'

'Thank-you Murtagh. You are kind.'

Rhunön slipped out from under the bridge on the opposite side as Murtagh, and sprinted for the nearest group of trees.

"_How could I get so careless? I could have gotten myself killed! I must be more careful now._"

After gathering her wits, Rhunön began running toward the Citadel. The guards were due to change in fifteen minutes. Heart pounding, Rhunön found herself behind a small grouping of bushes outside the city with the sun setting behind her. Five minutes until the guards change and she makes her move.

After resting for a full day and a night, Saphira awoke with a mighty roar. She stretched her wings and immediately woke Eragon, then Arya.

"_Little ones! It is time for us to leave. I feel as if I've slept for days!"_

"The roar already had me awake Saphira," Eragon said with a grimace.

"_Oops. Sorry._"

Arya began to pack up the various items strewn about camp while Saphira conversed with Eragon, who quickly noticed what she was doing.

'Arya, may I help you?'

'If you could, please cover the scorch marks the fires made. I have everything else just about done Eragon.'

Having the campsite restored, the trio took off toward Ellesméra. The day would prove to be warm, and the flight cut short.

**A/N: Having to apologize again, for not writing. Hell of a busy summer...relatives, relatives, and more relatives. Had grandmother in the hospital a few times. Minor heart attacks, but she's recovering now. I think I'll be getting back into writing again. Sometimes you just can't break the block : ( Until next time...keep reading.**


End file.
